Overlord
The overlord is a zerg flyer that provides control for lesser minions. Overview ]] Overlords were evolved from the Gargantis proximae, a species of giant space-faring and semi-intelligent creatures which volunteered to be assimilated in order to avoid extinction.Jurgens-Fyhrie, Gavin. "Just an Overlord." (March 21, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Just an Overlord Accessed 2013-03-21. Once assimilated, they were used to help cerebrates control and coordinate their broods and scout using their enhanced senses. Psychology The elongated appendages that hung from the underbellies of the Gargantis were evolved into an array of microscopic filaments that gather sensory and spatial information through intermittent pulses, which are then fed into the overlord's central nervous system. All data gathered is processed as fast as it is received, allowing overlords to navigate through any environment and relay tactical data to the Swarm.2014-07-31, Overlord Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-08-08 ]] Overlords possess a large, bulbous brain which is protected by a heavily armored weave of bone and cartilage. It is a large organ, with millions of nerves and synaptic contacts. The overlord's cerebral structure is complex with neural pathways woven throughout the body; but is heavily concentrated in its lower section and legs. It is through this system that overlords relay commands to the Swarm. The overlord's nerve system makes it a powerful psionic energy transmitter (its ability to broadcast psychic energy is unmatched) and to preserve this capability, the zerg only altered neurologically impotent parts from the Gargantis, including the carapace and pulmonary chambers. As a result, the overlord's core genetic matrix is atypically homogenous: over 90%. The minimal alterations also preserved memories;Blizzard Entertainment. Overlord Dissection. Project Blackstone. Accessed on 2013-03-25 ancient overlords, essentially assimilated Gargantis, regained their individuality upon becoming feral. Dr. Talen Ayers proposed two theories as to why this was—one, the Gargantis had the properties the zerg desired, and as such, little modification of their genetic code was required. Two, the zerg are unwilling to meddle too deeply with the structural makeup of species that possess great psionic ability, knowing that even the slightest of changes can destroy this ability. He counted on the latter.Dayton, Cameron et al (July 21, 2014). StarCraft II: War Stories. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ASIN B00IWTWTBY. Unlike most other zerg breeds, overlords have a greater capacity to act on their own judgement, though their mental flexibility is still severely limited.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-11-26. StarCraft II Creative Development Q&A - Part 6. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-11-26. Overlords typically only relay orders. They are technically capable of directly controlling lesser zerg, but only with extreme difficulty. Overlords are able to communicate thoughts and concepts, including complete sentences, to higher command zerg breeds.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7126-8. After Kerrigan's defeat at Char, some overlords tried to form pockets of organized zerg in the same manner as broodmothers. While most regressed to a feral state,2011-05-31, The Interrogation Room: StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. GameSpy, accessed on 2011-7-08 some, particularly those Gargantis proximae originally assimilated onto the Swarm, regained their free will upon going feral, and were able to gather small broods. Overlords are fairly docile. Additional duties include tending to young larvae and monitoring the progress of drones through a type of instinctive telepathy.Drone, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2011-01-19 Physiology ]] Overlords retain the thick outer shell of the Gargantis, and it changed little in the assimilation process. Their exoskeletons are strong enough to resist a lightning strike.Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. Overlords with the correct growth stimuli can carry other zerg within hollows in their hides.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. In this form they become deep-space transportsOverlord. StarCraft Compendium. Accessed on 2008-01-19; the importance of their function is underlined by the sheer number of overlords found accompanying zerg forces.Game Unit: Overlord. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2010-09-20 As spacefaring creatures, an overlord's carapace pressurizes and seals whenever the creature flies through vacuum. Two species of unidentified symbiotic organisms seem to regulate these functions, though Dominion scientists have been unable to obtain any living samples—these organisms die within seconds if removed from their host overlord. Due to their need to support many different strains of zerg at once, overlords can sometimes exhibit spontaneous adaptive mutations in order to improve their own efficiency.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 Overlords use helium-filled gas sacs and a weak telekinetic psi-ability for lift and motive power.Karune. 2007-12-14. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 24. StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-12-14. This helium is generated through an efficient respiratory system distributed throughout the overlord's carapace. The excess helium is stored in thick sacs that contract and expand through rudimentary pulses, allowing overlords to regulate altitude and propulsion at will. They move quite slowly however.2014-12-04, More Zerg Science (All Too Easy). Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-06-12 By the Second Great War, overlords could disgorge creep to prepare the way for zerg conquests. This creep is produced by the overlord liquefying its internal organs, with the creep being stored in multiple glands near the overlord's head. The process is instantaneous and takes place when space is needed for transportation of zerg ground strains. Overlords can regrow their organs at will, and can modify them to derive substance from inhospitable environments. Also by the Second Great War, overlords could metamorphosize into overseers. While most primal zerg, like those of Dehaka's pack, have evolved beyond the need of overlords, small numbers of primal overlords can be found among the various packs.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 Leviathan Brood overlords reflect the genetic mutations of the creatures beneath them, due to their constant connection within the Swarm's hive mind. Overlords enslaved by the Cerberus Program were enhanced with incandescent energy beacons that allowed them to pinpoint positions even in low visibility conditions. Game Unit StarCraft :For StarCraft gameplay information see: Overlord (StarCraft). StarCraft: Ghost Overlords make an appearance in StarCraft: Ghost. Some have been locked into tanks or subjected to cybernetic surgery. The latter are known as brain spectres. StarCraft II :For StarCraft II gameplay information see: Overlord (StarCraft II). Known Overlords Variant Strains *Brain spectre *Mastermind Overlord *Mecha overlord (terran replicant) *Yggdrasill Evolution *Overseer Individuals *"Green Eyes" *"Purple Eyes" Notes *According to the StarCraft manual, overlords were utilized by the zerg before the Swarm left Zerus and were derived from the Gargantis proximae.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The wording was ambiguous on whether the overlords in these two instances were the same or not. The two were explicitly equated in the short story "Just an Overlord" published fifteen years after the manual. *An overlord antenna topper was available in the "goodie bag" of BlizzCon 2016.2016-07-21, BLIZZCON 2016 GOODY BAG. Blizzpro, accessed on 2016-07-22 *For April Fool's 2017, Blizzard announced an overlord announcer.Blizzard Entertainment. 2017-04-01. Overlord Announcer coming to StarCraft II!. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2017-04-01. *Overlords can be seen floating in the sky in the Blizzard World map in Overwatch. *Overlords are a type of demon in the Diablo universe. References Category:StarCraft: Ghost Zerg units Category:Swarm zerg breeds Category:Transports